When fan girls attack!
by captaindynamite
Summary: Some fan girls have managed to get into the arena and hang around for a while, scaring some of our favorite wrestlers. Whatever will they do?


**A/N: Alright well this is a totally random idea I had about fan girls and the wrestlers. The wrestlers included in this story are Shawn Michaels, Triple H, Randy Orton, Cody Rhodes, Ted Dibiase, and John Cena. I do not own any of them, Vince does.**

A scream echoed in the hall, vibrating off of the walls. Footsteps came quickly after that, thuds against the doors were heard by those in the men's locker room. Five pairs of eyes turned to the door, staring at it before none other than Shawn Michaels ran into the locker room, slamming the door shut behind him. Those in the locker room stared at him, curious what was going on.

"F-F-Fan girls!" said Shawn, gulping for his breath as he leaned over, his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. "They chased me all the way down here from catering. I don't like fan girls!" he continued on, bolting up right and hiding behind the nearest person, Randy Orton. Randy glared at Shawn, but stopped when he heard loud whispers coming from the other side of the door. The rest of the guys remained silent, staring at the door, their breath caught in their throats.

One would think that as popular as the wrestlers were, they would have no problem being able to handle fan girls. But that wasn't true, at least, not all the time. Fan girls that wanted to attack you, clobber you with papers, cameras and anything else they could get their hands on were scary. Though they weren't anywhere close those that tried to beat you down for your clothes or pieces of your hair.

After a moment or two, the whispering stopped and the boys released their breath, looking at each other. It was over, or so they thought anyways. Cody, ready to leave, walked to the door and opened it, shocked to see the girls still there, grinning widely up at him. A high-pitched scream erupted from Cody as he slammed the door shut, locking it behind him. The other boys looked at him before deciding there was no way any of them were leaving anytime soon. They figured they might as well get comfortable, and that's exactly what they did.

Shawn, still slightly frightened, barricaded himself up in a shower stall, sitting with his hands wrapped tightly around his legs. Hunter, not wanting to leave Shawn alone, managed to get himself through the barricade and sat there with Shawn. Randy made himself comfortable between the lockers and a bench, while Cody and Ted made a little bed in one of the empty corners of the locker room and last, but not least, John Cena made himself a little bed of his own on top of the benches. Silence rang out throughout the locker room as they all stayed where they were, growing tired as time passed. By the time night rolled around, they were more than anxious to leave. This time, Ted got up and opened the door slowly, seeing the fan girls still there. He slammed the door shut once more and locked it again before returning to his bed next to Cody, stuffing his head underneath his makeshift pillow.

By midnight, all of the boys had gotten up at one point or another to check to see if the girls were still there, all of them that is except for Shawn. Shawn was the last one to check at midnight, and low and behold, the girls were still there, reaching out their hands towards Shawn. Shawn screamed and shut the door, locking it once more before running back to the shower stall and hiding in the arms of Hunter. Eventually, the boys fell off to sleep one by one until they all had fallen asleep in their makeshift beds.

The next morning, a loud, yelling voice came from the other side of the door followed by a rattling off a key in the door. The boys awoke to the noises and crept slowly towards the door as it opened, blinded by the bright light outside in the hall.

"Just what are you boys still doing in here?!" yelled Vince, glaring at all of them. The boys ran forward and around Vince, throwing themselves out into the hall. Vince looked to each of them before Shawn spoke up.

"Fan girls," he said, his eyes wide before walking slowly away with the others, leaving a very confused Vince behind.


End file.
